A continuous caster is a steel processing system transforming molten steel into various usable forms, such as billets, without requiring the intermediate formation of ingots. In the course of transformation from molten steel to a solid billet, the steel passes through a containment system comprising a number of mutually vertically and horizontally spaced parallel rollers. At least some of the rollers are driven for advancing the steel through the system.
Those skilled in the art understand that the engagement of a roller with the steel, particularly when the steel is slightly below the solidification temperature, may result in the surface of the steel becoming marred by scratches, nicks and the like on the roller. The rollers must be replaced, as required, in order to minimize defects in the steel. The rollers are relatively large and heavy, and change is difficult and time consuming. Furthermore, the rollers are rotatable on vertically spaced parallel axes which are relatively close together, thereby further complicating replacement.
Those skilled in the art understand that there is a need for a containment system roll change assembly permitting the rollers to be quickly replaced, so that down time of the caster is minimized. The disclosed invention is just such a roll change assembly, and one which permits the rollers to be changed in a matter of minutes, rather than hours.